


Rosetta

by baccababe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comic, Fan Comics, KUROO IS A DORK, M/M, That's it, because he's a huge fucking dork, he is literally sexy in ONE panel, oikawa is a chalk artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baccababe/pseuds/baccababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new, very part-time employee graces the doors of the coffee shop/cafe where Kuroo works works as a barista.</p><p>(This is a comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosetta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleyowlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/gifts).



> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE HOLY COW  
> I dove in so deep over my head and then life but REGARDLESS I had so much fun making this and I hope you like it!!  
> PS: that was the lamest summary ever lmao I'm so sorry haha and only one page is in full color *sweats*
> 
> Oh yeah also this is a comic so...the work is just an imgur link? <3

http://imgur.com/a/yjADJ


End file.
